


There and again.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Again and again. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This happens at the end of season five-part a. And Lucifer gets to have some fun in the end, my dearies.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Jason Blood & Original Female Character(s), Jason Blood/Etrigan, Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Again and again. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	There and again.

God looked at his twin son’s before he looked at Amendiael. “Go find Chloe and meet us at the loft.” He said as he walked over and grabbed Lucifer and Michael by their ears and dragged them away. He pointed to the couch once they were in the loft. “Sit down both of you.”

Michael grumbled but did what he was told.

“Can I get a drink first?” Lucifer asked his father.

God just gave him that look that made Lucifer sit down and be quiet.

Amendiael walked in thirty minutes later with Chloe. “You do have a problem with Mazikeen, brother.”

Michael smirked softly. “I don’t.”

Lucifer glared at his twin. “Can it, you twit.”

Chloe looked at Amendiael. “Were they always like that?”

Amendiael sighed softly. “No, they used to be best friends until Michael started to bring out everyone’s fear. While Lucifer brings out people’s desires.”

Chloe shook her head slightly as she turned and looked at the older male standing there. She pointed at him and then looked at Amendaiel. “Who is he?”

Amendiael smiled softly. “Chloe meet our father.”

Chloe turned and stared at God. “Oh hi. You know you got a lot to answer for right?”

Lucifer and Michael chuckled at that.

God turned and looked at the twins sharply. “Quiet you silly monkey’s.” He looked back at Chloe and smiled. “You’re going to help the twins while I help your friend Mazikeen.” He said as a tall blonde male with a tan walked into the loft. “Hello, Gabriel he said just as he placed two fingers in the middle of Chloe’s forehead as she fell into his arms.

Lucifer stood up sharply. “Father?”

God gave him a sharp look. “Sit down.”

Lucifer glared at his father as he sat back down again.

Gabriel looked at the passed out human female in his arms. “And what do you yall want me to do with this human?”

God looked at his left hand. “Go hide her somewhere on earth.”

Gabriel just looked at his father funny before he scooped Chloe up in his arms as he flew away with her.

God quickly looked at his twin sons. “The first one to find her wins.” He didn’t tell them what it was they were going to win.”

Michael wrinkled his nose. “Human’s are only good for messing with or bringing out their fears. Not for falling in love with.”

Lucifer turned and glared darkly at his own twin. “You know nothing about them, Michael. And you may never will.”

God mentally sighed before he looked at the twins. “We are going to fix this. Since you went the easy route with the humans. We are going to have to go the harder route with your brother.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “What?”

God walked up to Michael as he grinned at him. “At least you won’t be trying to mess with, scare, or basically torture your own twin brother.” He said placing a finger in the middle of his forehead and sending him away. He sat down next to Lucifer.

Amendiael walked over to him. “Father?”

Lucifer looked at his father as well. “Dad?”

God reached out and patted Lucifer on his cheek. “I’m alright Samuel. Yes, I know you rather being called Lucifer but you will always be my little Samuel. And no matter what your brother said you are able to say you love her or the rest of us little one. I’m sorry I made you feel like you have.”

Lucifer looked at his father. “Is that why Chloe?”

God nodded his head slightly. “Yes. It was the only way you are ever going to find someone who loves you for you and not because of lust or your powers but you.” He patted Lucifer on his head. “The rest of your brothers and sisters don’t have the same problem as you and Michael have. Though Michael is going to be learning what it is to be human.”

“I haven’t said it to her yet,” Lucifer said as he saw Mazikeen stepping off the elevator. He looked at his father. “I do hope you do something right for Mazikeen. Even if she did side with my twin for a bit.” He said as he stood up and bent his head and kissed his father on his cheek. “I would love to stay and chat father but I do need to find her. But don’t stay away again father.” He turned and headed to the elevator as he nodded his head at Mazikeen as he stepped onto the elevator as he pulled out his phone and called Daniel as the doors closed him in.

Mazikeen stood there staring at God himself. “You created my mother.”

God nodded his head slightly. “Her and her former husband Adam. Can I tell you something that took her a really long time to learn?”

Mazikeen raised an eyebrow at him before she looked at Amendiael then looked back at him. “What was that?”

God walked over to her and patted her on her shoulders. “All demon’s even the former mother of demon’s was given a soul from birth. All things living that I helped to create has a soul. If they are created with black magic that’s a whole other story.”

Mazikeen raised an eyebrow at his words. “Right?”

God just chuckled softly. “Look into yourself Mazy. Besides Michael is learning a lesson I didn’t have to teach his twin thankfully.”

Mazikeen shook her head before she walked to the elevator and left. ‘Crazy ass people.’ She thought to herself as she left.

Amendiael looked at his father. “What did you do to Michael?”

God smirked a rather Lucifer smirk as he looked at his son. “I made him human how else is he going to learn about being human-like most of your siblings have some kind of understanding and care for them.”

Amendiael smiled softly. “Do you want to go see your grandson?”

God grinned at him. “Yes, I would love too.” He said as he walked out with Amendiael.

Elsewhere Lucifer was in the police station quietly talking to Dan. “I need to start looking for Chloe.”

“Wouldn’t your brother hide her in the city?” Dan asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “Knowing Gabriel he will hide her elsewhere. Though he and his texas drawl draw in females.” He wrinkled his nose. “More so then my British words.”

Dan shook his head slightly. “Do we have to worry about your brother Michael?”

Lucifer shook his head. “He’s off somewhere facing his punishment.”

Dan nodded his head. “I don’t know who is worse between the two of you.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Michael brings out fear I bring out desire. What one would you rather have drawn out?”

Dan opened his mouth to say something before he chuckled softly. “Good point. I will do what I can here. If one of your siblings can help that would be great.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “I will send a message to Amendiael or if I catch Gabriel he owes me after this.” He said simply. “When I find her I will call.” He said before he turned and walked out of the police station.

Ella walked up to Dan. “What’s wrong with him?”

Dan looked at Ella. “He’s new to human emotions. So my guess he got into a fight with Chloe when he couldn’t say something she wanted to hear.”

“And now he is looking for her?” Ella asked.

“With his evil twisted twin brother, I don’t blame him for looking for her,” Dan said simply. “Would you?”

Ella shook her head slightly. “No, not at all.” She said simply.

Dan looked at her. “I got to talk to the police chief.” He said simply before he walked in knowing he was going to try and give Lucifer as much of a head start as he could.

Elsewhere Lucifer parked his car and sent his brother a text about calling Dan and helping him do the one thing he couldn’t do lie. He thought about where his brother would have taken Chloe and knew Texas would be the human thought but he got a plane ticket and headed towards the plane to head to England. He got on the plane and as they took off he quietly smirked to himself knowing the Queen of England would protect him though being shocked seeing him though nonetheless.

Elsewhere Chloe sat upon a king-sized bed and looked around before she saw the person standing in the shadows. “Who are you and why am I here?”

Gabriel stepped out of the shadows. “You are here to see if Lucifer will come for you. And help him overcome his block on you, doll.” He bowed to her. “You love him and yet he hasn’t said those words.” He looked up at her before he reached into the pocket of his ‘dress’ robe and pulled out a bottle. “The choice is yours, miss. If you take it you will pass on and most likely will end up in hell for taking your life. Or not and see if our baby brother shows up for you.” He set the bottle down and stepped back. “There is no way down from here unless you jump or can fly. And there is no way up unless you can fly missy.

Chloe looked from him to the bottle and back again. “Is this a test on me or Lucifer?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Doll’s life is a test on humans. This is clearly to test and help our hard-headed baby brother.” He said simply. “I would like for him to fall in love and admit it wouldn’t you?”

Chloe nodded her head. “I would love to hear him say it.”

Gabriel nodded his head. “I will go get you some food and be back. If you need to use the restroom it’s over there behind the right closed door. The left closed door is a one-way drop as there are no stairs.”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “The room is going to stay upright?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “The rest is sound. The people who own this are currently rebuilding parts of the castle slowly.” He said before he left out the open window.

Chloe sighed softly as she walked to the window and sighed softly. “Are you coming for me Lucifer because you owe Trixie? Or because you love me?”

Hours later Gabriel walked in through the window. And placed a bag of food, a bag of clothes, and a couple of books on the bed. “Well, I called Amendiael and checked in with him about our father and Lucifer.”

Chloe sat up on the bed as she smelt the food. “And?”

Gabriel smiled softly. “Your human friends are looking for you in the states. And it seems my baby brother is heading to England to start looking for you.”

Chloe nodded her head but she just sat there staring at the food quietly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. “What’s wrong sugar?”

Chloe mentally sighed as she looked up at him. “I just want to know if he’s looking for me because of owing Trixie or because he does love me.”

Gabriel patted her on her head. “Because he’s never said those words?”

Chloe nodded her head.

Gabriel smiled softly. “I think if our father would have let him he would have killed his twin for you.”

“I think Amendiael would have killed Michael for Lucifer,” Chloe said truthfully.

Gabriel nodded his head. “Yeah, I could see that. Michael’s always been well to put it nicely Michael.”

Chloe smiled softly. “You mean an ass hat to even be not so nice?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “I will check on you in the morning.” He said before he left out the window.

Chloe ate her dinner before she showed and changed clothes and sat down and read until she fell asleep.”

The next morning Lucifer walked with a purpose out of the castle. He couldn’t help the wicked smirk on his face as he walked around the corner towards getting himself a taxi cab.

Gabriel stood leaning against the fence as he looked at his baby brother. “Using the Queen are we?”

Lucifer walked up to his brother. “I went to ask for herself. Anyway, where did you put Chloe.”

Gabriel smirked softly. “Sure. And Chloe is safe. She knows you are looking for her and its sadden her.”

Lucifer was happy for a short moment before he glared at his brother. “What did you do?”

Gabriel held his hands up. “Nothing. She thinks you are looking for her because you owe Trixie not because you love her. Though I can’t say anyone in the family can blame her for it. Since you have never told her you, love her.”

Lucifer growled at his brother.

“Don’t growl at me I’m just telling you what she said, baby brother,” Gabriel said simply. “You need to decide are you looking for her because you love her or some other reason?” He patted his brother on his head. “I will leave you with that thought.” He said as he turned and walked away muttering about going into the pubs for a bit.

Lucifer leaned back against the fence and groaned over what he just learned about. ‘But do I and why haven’t I been able to say it too?’ He mentally shook his head just as a taxi pulled up and he got in as he went to go see an old friend of his that is in the neighborhood.

Jason opens the door at the knock and blinked at the sight of a sad and scared devil standing before him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked up into his friend’s face. “Can we talk?”

Jason stepped to the side and let him in. He closed the door behind him and guided him towards his office and pointed at a chair. “Sit.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow but did what he was asked. As he watched his friend come around his desk and sit down.

“What can I help you with Lucifer?” Jason asked.

Lucifer sighed softly before he filled his friend in on everything and why he came to see him.

Jason blinked a couple of times before he spoke to his friend. “You’re screwed far worse then Vlad himself was.”

Lucifer growled slightly. “Yeah, I know old friend.”

Jason smiled softly. “Vlad took longer than you to admit he loves the woman he just married.”

Lucifer looked at him strangely. “Vlad as in Count Dracula himself is married now?”

Jason nodded his head slightly. “Yeah, he waited until she got to the level of being a queen before he has stated himself dragged her into his coffin to keep forever.”

Lucifer chuckled softly.

Jason smiled softly as he looked at the person walking into his office. “Hello, lovely.”

A woman walked in with long blonde hair that ended in the middle of her back. Her blue eyes looked like they should belong on a house cat instead of a human being. She looked at Lucifer briefly with her hands behind her back as she stopped at the doorway.

Lucifer saw she was dressed in a black business suit in black high heels with a white shirt under the outfit. He turned and looked back at Jason. “A human or something else?”

Jason saw his beloved’s body langue and smiled softly. “It’s alright Selena he’s a friend.” He said simply as he saw how she calmed down. “Selena I want you to meet my friend Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer this is my girlfriend Selena.”

Lucifer held out his hand to her. “Hello.” He said in that sexy tone of voice of his.

Selena took his hand and shook it. “Are you an actor or a porn star?” She said bluntly.

Jason blinked at that. “No, he’s the devil himself.”

Selena took her hand back and looked up at Jason. “The devil never leaves hell even I know that one love.”

Lucifer stood up to his full height as he couldn’t help the naughty smirk just as he shifts into his true form. “Hello, doll.” He said briefly before he shifted back and sat back down.

Selena bowed. “I’m sorry my lord I didn’t know.”

Lucifer waved his hand away. “Not all the magical creatures believe I am real or what I look like thankfully. Or the rest of my siblings for that matter.” He looked at Jason. “Any idea about my problem?”

Selena looked at Jason funny as she sat down on the corner of his desk.

Jason sighed softly. “I don’t know Lucifer I really don’t know what to tell you.”

Selena turned and looked at Lucifer. “What is the matter?”

Lucifer looked at her before he told her about Chloe.

Selena smiled softly. “I know someone who could help.” She looked at her boyfriend “You could have asked.”

Jason looked at her. “She likes my roommate more than me.”

Selena softly snickered. “True. There is that but for the king of hell she would do it.” She stood up as she stepped away from the desk then and turned towards Lucifer. “Besides she said she will do it.”

Lucifer looked confused before he looked at Jason still confused.

Selena giggled softly as she closed her eyes as her hair changed into a dark purple. Her clothes changed into a tight-fitting kimono that ended at the upper part of her knee’s in shades of purple as well. The shoes she wore changed into black combat boots. She opened her eyes to reveal light purple cat ears as purple cat ears popped out of the top of her head in a shade lighter than her hair. She held out her hand to Lucifer to reveal long nails painted purple as well in different shades going from light to dark. “Oh, I thought I smelt ash.” She said with a Chester cat grin on her face.

Jason watched Lucifer not be affected by her before he spoke. “This is Yuki Nekomata.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before he nodded his head to her. “You’re like Jason then?”

Yuki smirked softly. “But without the rhyming. And even if you don’t know for sure you are in love you really are.” She said with a smile. “SIngle men or men who are not really attached to their females they are drawn into to me. Normally I can move them off to other females and there are times I can’t. But I am telling you that you’re in love wholeheartedly. If she is the girl you would go to war for then that is true love.” She looked at Jason. “Can I play with Etrigan hmm?”

Jason ignored her as he looked at his friend. “Does that help you?”

“One question why aren’t you affected by her?” Lucifer asked him.

“Because I’m two people besides Etrigan will never let Yuki go,” Jason said simply.

“Oh okay,” Lucifer said simply as he stood up. “See-yeah.” He turned and walked out of the house as he heard someone jumping on the desk. He shook his head as he let the door closed behind him as he walked down the lane as he waited to see if a taxi passed by him. ‘I love Chloe Decker full heartily. Now if I can tell her to her face that would be great after I find her.’ He thought to himself.

Selena looked back at Jason. “Hopefully she helped.” She said right before she bent her head and kissed him on his lips softly.

Elsewhere Chloe sat against the headboard as she was reading.

Gabriel walked in and set some food down on a chair nearby. “Lucifer is on the road again after he spotted to speak with an old friend.”

Chloe looked up. “Please tell me it wasn’t for sex or I might shoot him myself.”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “It wasn’t. Besides Jason Blood isn’t into men and has a girlfriend. Jason’s been around for a very long time and harder to explain why he’s still alive since the time of Merlin and all of them.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “Fair enough.”

Gabriel nodded his head before he left out the window.

Chloe finished up the chapter before she sat down to eat something.

A couple of days later Lucifer walked up towards a castle sitting by itself next to a cliff. He didn’t look up at the towers or he would have noticed a couple of figures watching him as he walked into the castle and looked around with a sigh.

“Hello, baby brother.” Came a voice from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and glared darkly at one of her big brothers. “Hello, Gabriel where is she?” He said trying not to growl at her.

“Have you figured out your feelings for her yet?” Gabriel asked with a smile.

Lucifer stepped towards his brother. “Yes now, where is she or you will get to see the devil pissed off again.”

Gabriel pointed skywards.

Lucifer growled.

Gabriel responded quickly then. “She’s not dead you idiot she’s in one of the towers.”

Lucifer sighed as he calmed down as he walked past his brother. “Father is back in Lux last I heard.” He said before he walked around his brother as his angelic wings came out and he looked up skywards with a wicked smirk before he took to the sky. He flew forward until he vanished from sight.

Chloe stood there at the window pissed off. “REALLY LUCIFER!” She then took a sharp step back when he popped up in front of her. “Eep!”

Lucifer stepped into her window and chuckled softly as his wings folded in as he stepped further into the room. “Really now?”

Chloe quickly went up to him and punched him in the chest twice. “That’s for flying away and then startling me.”

Lucifer pulled her against him as she tried to push away from him.

“I’m still mad at you,” Chloe said simply.

“Look at me,” Lucifer whispered softly.

Chloe shook her head.

“Look at me, Chloe,” Lucifer said with a soft smile.

“No.” She whispered softly.

Lucifer whispered softly. “I love you.”

Chloe looked up sharply almost hitting him in the face. “What?” She swallowed. “What did you say?”

Lucifer couldn’t help the slow smile on his face as he stared down at her. “I love you.”

Chloe smiled brightly up at him. “Its about time.” She leaned up and kissed him on his lips.

A cough sounded behind them. “Sorry to break this up. But Scottland Yard is on its way here so you both want to get going.”

Lucifer turned and looked at his brother. “They still think I took her?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “They also think your Michael as well too. No matter what anyone has told any of the police as well.” He pulled out a phone and handed it to Lucifer. “Burner phone. Take her and go hopefully we can clear this up. As some think Chloe has run off with me instead too.”

“Brother?”

“GO!” Gabriel said sharply at his baby brother before he jumped out of the window and stood right there with his hands behind his back waiting for the cops.

Lucifer helped Chloe out of the window as he carefully walked her around the other side of the castle roof. “Next time don’t do this in loafers.”

Chloe looked down to the ground and then to Lucifer. “Where are we going?”

“To another friend of mine,” Lucifer said simply as he pulled her close to him. “Just stay close to me there.” He said as his wings came out.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. “It wouldn’t be Dracula would it?” She asked as her hold on him tighten once he took off from the roof.

Lucifer looked at her. “My brother has a big mouth.” He said simply as he moved as quickly as he could get them away from the area. He landed and looked at the groundskeeper. “Your car, please Jullian.” He said holding out his hand to the man.

The man handed over the keys.

Lucifer got in as Chloe got in beside him. He started the car up and drove away.

After a while, Chloe looked at Lucifer. “Are we going to have to run forever or are we going to face this together?”

Lucifer reached over and took her hand. “Right now I need to find you a safer place. And I will go back and face it head-on.” He said simply. “If it is someone wanting to kill me.” At a stop sign, he pulled out the phone and handed it to Chloe. “Call Dan and check to see if it’s safe yet to go back. But we are going to keep heading to my friends home none the less.”

Chloe nodded her head as she took the phone and called Dan’s phone.

“Espinoza speaking.” Came Dan’s voice over the phone.

“Don’t react but it’s me.” Chloe wasn’t sure if the lines were bugged or what was going on over there.

Dan sighed softly before he spoke. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m with Lucifer now. It seems Scottland Yard is now after, us or his brother Gabriel thinks so anyway. What’s going on?” Chloe asked sounding worried.

Dan was about to answer when another voice popped in. “This isn’t the time to chatting it up with some fuck toy of yours and get out here and help us track down the runaway’s.”

Dan mentally sighed. “Be right there sir.” He waited for a moment before he spoke into his phone. “Our new mayor who doesn’t seem right to me is putting a full-on manhunt for Lucifer and Michael. Sooner or later he will give up or you should come back Lucifer and let me know what the heck is going on now. Stay safe out their and Trixie misses you both we all do in fact.” He said before he hung up.

Chloe closed the phone and handed it back to Lucifer. “Do you think it’s like I was told and the demons have risen up?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “I think a demon is behind this but that. No that’s more my twin brother trying to bully me into never falling in love or them staying in love with me to tell you the truth.” He pulled her against him. “Rest you are going to be very safe with Dracula and his wife.”

Chloe giggled softly. “As long as he keeps his teeth to himself.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “He will if he knows better. And then I will find out what’s going on back home.”

Chloe fell asleep against him.

Lucifer drove all through the night and didn’t stop unless it was to let Chloe use the restroom and to refill the car and get them some food as well too. He had called and informed his old friend they were on their way.

It was late the next day when Chloe saw a castle on a hill that they were driving towards. “Is this where your friend lives?”

“Its one of his newer homes.” He said simply as they pulled up outside. He got out and went around and helped Chloe out of the car. He turned and quickly pushed Chloe behind him when three little heads poked their heads out of the door to stare at them. “Great the children of the Dracula Castle.”

Chloe smacked him on his back. “They are children Lucifer not mini versions of you or trying to steal people’s souls or something like that.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak when the three little heads ducked back inside and a tall man dressed in crimson and black with a touch of gold on his jacket, long semi curly hair that hangs down the middle of his back, and semi pointed black shoes as well too. “Hello, old friend.”

The man grinned showing off his pointed teeth. “Welcome Lucifer Morningstar and is that your true love trying to push you out of the way?” He said with a chuckle.

Chloe slipped past Lucifer and stood there staring at this charming vampire male. “Hello sir and thank you for letting us stay here.” She couldn’t help but stare at him from her reading the book when she was younger. “Sorry I just always thought you were dead.”

Dracula chuckled softly. “It’s alright a lot of what went on in the book was real and others weren’t. But it got people to leave me alone while I dealt with the rogue vampires harming humans and the other magical creatures as well too.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Is that why someone came out with the manga and anime series Hellsing, hmm to tell the full truth?”

Dracula chuckled. “My wife’s idea.” He turned and saw the three little heads poking out of the castle again. “Now will you three go back to your nanny already?” He sighed when he saw them shake their heads at him. “Children.” He grumbled.

Chloe giggled softly. “Sounds like you Lucifer.”

Lucifer glared down at her. Then looked up the three heads and showed off his devil’s face. He couldn’t hold back the grin when they quickly vanished as he looked back at his old friend with his normal face again. “I still got scary in me.”

Dracula chuckled as he walked them into his home. “True you do that. Besides my children don’t find me scary even when I did the whole blah, blah, blah.”

Chloe laughed.

Dracula smirked softly. “I had Amendiel bring your father here for safety. He also made sure Linda got here as well along with Charlie too.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Dracula looked at Chloe. “I thought it was better if your daughter stayed with your ex as my children tend to show off their fangs to much.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Your right it would be better more so if we can’t get this sorted out as well too.”

Lucifer looked at Amendiael as he walked in holding Charlie. “Brother?”

Amendiael nodded his head slightly at his brother. “We don’t blame you or Chloe for this. Linda wanted me to make sure you knew that if I saw you first. She’s upstairs sitting with our father.” He said reaching out and patting Lucifer on his head before he looked at the three little boys standing next to their father looking up at him. “Come on you three trouble makers lets go back to the playroom or my brother will scare you into it.”

The three squeaked and followed beside Amendiael back the way he came.

Lucifer chuckled as he looked at his old friend. “Son’s? I thought you would have a daughter or two instead.”

“He does.” Said a woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a bun behind her head. Dressed in a satin dress also in crimson. She was also holding a little girl with black curly hair with her little thumb in her mouth looking around cutely at everyone. “I’m Victoria and this little cutie here is Sara.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Sara, can you say hello to our guests?”

Sara just stared up at Lucifer before she reached out to him. “Up.”

Lucifer just poked her nose.

Sara glared at him. “UP!” As she looked like she was on the verge of tears as well.

Lucifer quickly took her and held her carefully in his arms. “Really, why me?”

Chloe laughed softly. “Because the only female here not effected by you is your own girlfriend.”

Victoria laughed softly. “Just Sara is. But don’t worry she’s too little to fall in love anyway.” She took her daughter back from Lucifer. She kissed her husband’s cheek as she quickly walked away just as Sara started to cry loudly like ear-shattering loudly.

Dracula sighed softly. “My baby for you.” He said simply before he guided them towards the quarters they gave God to use.

Chloe walked in ahead of Lucifer as she followed behind Dracula. “Linda are you alright?”

Linda nodded her head as she stood up. “Yeah, it’s just a strange thing none the less.” She walked out of the room with a soft sigh.

Lucifer sat down beside his dad. “Do you have any idea about this father?”

God shook his head slightly. “No, but I know your going to go face this on your own are you not my brave little boy.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “But you know well father even before I knew about myself.”

God chuckled softly. “I have made mistakes with some of my son’s. Uriel and your twin Michael. And I don’t blame you for what happened to Uriel, son and you know what your mother thinks about that subject. Besides you bring in the light and love while your twin brings in the dark and hate or better known as fear now.” He reached over and ran his fingers along Lucifer’s cheek. “We will be alight here. Don’t worry just go be the king of hell a king I and your mother have raised you into being.”

Lucifer smirked softly as he leaned in and kissed his father on his cheek before he whispered into his ear. “Its good to be the king, father.”

God sat there laughing at his son. “And you are very regal my son.”

Chloe looked between the men confused until she was pulled into Lucifer as she looked up at him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled down at her. “I love you Chloe Decker and I always will.” He said right before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe clung to him as they kissed. When they pulled back she stared up at him. “You better come back or else.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked smile on his lips as he stared down at her. “As my queen wishes of her king.” He leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. “When I get back you are not leaving that bed for a long while.” He pulled back grinning from ear to ear at her when he saw how much she was blushing over his words. “Lovely.” He said softly before he turned and walked out of the room and kept on walking. When he rather turned back around and hauled Chloe into an empty bedroom strip off their clothes, tye her to a bed, and keep her there all week if not longer. But he had a job to do and he was going to do it too. He mentally sighed as he got into the car and started to drive. “Dam blue balls she is causing blue balls.”

A few weeks later everyone stopped what they were doing as Lucifer walked into the police station. Dan looked at him and then behind him confused.

Lucifer didn’t look at the guns that were pointed at him as he walked up to Dan and held out his wrists to him. “Care to cuff me or take me to the person who is trying to mess with mine and my girlfriend’s lives?”

Dan went to speak when someone stepped out of an empty or used to be empty office and spoke.

“What twin do we have here?”

Lucifer turned and stared at him blankly like he knew the person but didn’t know the person. “I’m the sexier of the twins and you are?”

The man smirked as he fixed his tan trench coat as he stood there staring at him. “Think about it, Samuel.” He said with a smirk that matched Lucifer’s.

Lucifer’s eyes grew wide before he glared at the person. “Really Castiel, REALLY?” He said shouting at his brother.

Castiel smirked as he fixed his black tye. “We should talk don’t you think?”

Lucifer glared at him before he looked at Dan. “Chloe is safe. Don’t mind what could happen in there.” He said as he followed Castiel into the office. Once the door closed he spoke. “Really brother hunting us down when you could have gone and spoken to father or came and spoke to me about whatever has gotten that bee up your ass about?”

Castiel sighed as he sat down behind his desk as he looked at his baby brother. “I am as fallen as you. But unlike you, I landed on earth and learned to blend in as much as I could. So I have been walking among the humans far longer then you have and have listened as well. I need your help with a matter that is going to take longer. I’m sure even father knows about it. But you are going to have to stay and deal with it and won’t be able to come back for many years if ever brother.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “If I agree to do this. You have to let Amendiael and Linda return and leave them alone.”

Castiel nodded his head. “Done besides who wants to deal with a cranky big brother anyway?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “True. And it will be Chloe’s choice if she wants to return to her life or not.” He said void of any and all emotions.

Castiel sighed sadly. “True and you better have that talk with her in person. And tell father I’m sorry.” He said simply before he wrote his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to his brother. “Safe journey back brother. And call me when your ready or when she made her choice too.”

Lucifer mutely nodded his head before he got up and walked out of the office with his jaw tighten. He stepped out and looked at Dan and mouthed. ‘We need to talk.’ He stepped towards him and said one word. “Lux.” He turned and walked out of the police station.

Hours later Dan walked into the loft in Lux with Trixie. “I thought you might want to see her before you headed back and let Chloe know its safe to come back.”

Trixie launched herself into Lucifer’s arms and hugged him tightly. “I missed you.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he sat down and pried her off of him. He placed her next to him before he sighed softly. “I got bad news.” He started with. “I was asked to deal with something and keep an eye on it for a long time. And I may never be allowed to return back here.”

Trixie pouted slightly. “But what about mom?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “I haven’t told her I need to do it in person. Besides, I do have to let her know its safe to return. But Amendiael, Linda, Charlie, and my father will be allowed to return. But its a really bad thing and I’m the only devil who could handle it too.”

Dan finally spoke. “Trixie why don’t you go downstairs and have a pop please.”

Trixie hugged Lucifer again before she headed into the elevator.

Dan didn’t speak until he was sure the elevator door closed. He looked at him. “That was one of your brothers wasn’t it?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes, Castiel hasn’t told me the problem but just told me to return.” He sighed softly. “Can I ask you favor or well two?”

Dan nodded his head. “Sure.”

“Keep an eye on my father while he is here if he stays. Human nature he may have created along with humans. But he hasn’t really understood it in a VERY long time.” Lucifer said simply. “The other thing is years from now come up with something if she ever wants to come looking for me. I don’t lie unlike my twin but still, just tell her something.”

Dan smiled softly as he reached out and patted him on his arm. “As we say nothing wrong with a white lie. Hopefully, they don’t send you into hell.”

Lucifer laughed softly. “Not that I am aware of.” He said simply. “I will be heading out as soon as I can get a flight. Whatever Chloe decides I will let you know. So you can tell Trixie something.”

Dan nodded his head. “Thanks and safe travels,” Dan said simply as he stood up and walked out of Lux.

Mazikeen stepped out of the shadows. “Are you going to leave me here once again Lucifer?”

Lucifer didn’t turn around. “Did you want to return to what you know by heart in hell or help me with whatever it is I am supposed to watch forever for Castiel?”

Mazikeen walked further into the room. “Home.”

Lucifer sighed as he stood and faced her. “If you change your mind you won’t be able to return?”

“I know.” Mazikeen said softly as she walked up to Lucifer. “But I never wanted to come up here anyway. I came because you asked me too.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “I’m sorry it has been so bad.” He said as his wings came out. He kissed her on her forehead softly. “Let’s go.” He said as he vanished with her then. Lucifer sighed softly. “I’m sorry it has been so bad.” He said as his wings came out. He kissed her on her forehead softly. “Let’s go.” He said as he vanished with her then. He returned a short while later and sighed softly before he headed out.

A couple of weeks later Chloe stood in the doorway staring out into the dark as she felt something brush her arm. She turned and looked at Dracula. “Do you see him?”

Dracula couldn’t help but smirk at her. “I’m not a bird you know I’m more bat then bird-brained.”

Chloe blushed. “Sorry I just figured you could see better then I can in the dark.”

Dracula chuckled softly. “It’s okay and he’s coming up the drive now.”

Chloe turned as she saw Lucifer pull in and parked. She waited until he got out of the car and ran to him. “Are you okay?”

Lucifer looked said before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “We have to talk.” He said softly before he walked in ahead of her knowing she and Dracula would follow. He waited until everyone was there in the room with him. He waited for them all to sit for the most part and explained what happened.

Amendiael slammed his fist down on the table as he looked at his brother. “This is unfair of Castiel to ask of you, brother its like when father sent you to hell.” He looked at God then. “Sorry father.”

God reached out and patted Amendiael’s arm. “It’s okay.” He looked at his youngest. “You are going to stay though are you not though it isn’t the humans who need you is it?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “I am but I won’t be aloud or able to return most likely ever to Los Angeles.” He said still not looking at Chloe. “And yes it is the magical creatures. Unlike my friend Dracula here who just tends to the vampires I would be tending to all other creatures.”

God nodded his head slightly. “At least us, magical creatures can visit you from time to time. I will make sure your siblings know they can my son.”

Linda looked at the sad face on Chloe’s face before she stood up. “We should start packing so we can start heading back the normal route.” She said heading out with Amendiael.

God stood and patted Chloe on her shoulder as she walked over to Victoria. “Care for a cup of tea while my youngest talks to his beloved?”

Victoria smiled softly as she took his arm. “I would love too.” She said walking out with him.

Dracula looked between the couple before he spoke. “I better go check on the children.” He said simply before he vanished into the shadows. Though he was really watching wondering he could do to help them.

Lucifer stood there waiting for her to attack him or something.

Chloe stood up slowly as she walked over to him. “Why you?”

Lucifer blinked a couple of times before he looked at her. “I’m the only one who can take on even the strongest and live. I am still the king of hell after all though even though I am no longer needed there.”

Chloe looked up finally into his eyes as the tears welled in her eyes. “What about us?” She said softly. “I love you we all do back home.”

Lucifer looked down at her sadly as he reached out and ran a couple of his fingers across her cheek gently. “I love you too and this is killing me, Chloe. But I have to stay but it’s your choice if you stay or go back. I can’t and I won’t force you to make a choice.” He bent his head and gently kissed her on her lips. “My heart will always be yours.” He bent his head and whispered hotly into her ear. “You will always be mine.” He kissed her cheek as he gently stepped back and quietly turned and walked away as the tears quietly fell down his face.

Chloe stood there utterly heartbroken and also shattered as tears started to fall down her face. She didn’t even hear two sets of feet walking back in the room as she sank to the floor.

“You could stay with him but you would have to leave your daughter behind though,” Dracula said simply. “I could turn you.”

Chloe looked up and wiped the tears from her face as she looked up at Dracula. “But I would have to drink human blood. And no offense I rather bite Lucifer.”

Dracula chuckled softly. “It’s alright it took a long time a LONG time until my wife would start drinking blood without being forced too.”

God knelt down before her and smiled softly at her. “But there is another way to do this and I have foreseen it. There is a reason I blessed you into being besides falling in love with my youngest son.” He said with a smile that was better suited on Lucifer then on God’s face. “But the choice is yours and yours alone Chloe.”

Chloe looked between the two men. “What is it?”

Dracula smiled at her showing off his fangs. “I turn you.”

God smiled softly as she stepped back. “I would make it so you wound only crave Lucifer’s blood if you like I am God after all.”

Chloe looked at them. “But I would be out of my daughter’s life and what about your wife?” She said looking at Dracula.”

“His wife knows.” Came Victoria’s voice. “While we waited for Lucifer’s return the men talked and I listened. I saw your side in the whole thing. But you would be out of her life until she turned eighteen and then you can tell her and show her the truth. Besides Castiel will cover for you knowing the annoying male.” She looked at God. “Sorry but he’s annoying and Michael scares me.”

God mentally sighed. “I have heard it before from my own children none the less.”

Victoria looked back at Chloe. “Lucifer doesn’t know any of this but you should think about it a bit.”

Chloe mentally sighed softly. “I have been out of her life for a while now. Besides, I know Dan would let us help.” She smiled softly. “And biting only Lucifer sounds a lot better.”

God chuckled softly. “And you would know if it was Michael or not talking to you too.” He reached out and brushed a finger across her forehead. “Your words are true.” He said smiling softly at her. “Besides I am very glad that it is Lucifer you have fallen in love with vers his twin brother Michael who is still being punished just to let you know. But we will all accept whatever you decide on.” He said simply before he looked at her. “Do you want us to leave you alone to think about it?”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “No, I know what I am going to do about Lucifer.” She smiled softly. “I know there will be some people sad about what I am going to do. But in the end, they will understand where I was coming from and going with it I hope.”

Elsewhere Lucifer had gone to the room he and Chloe were given. He removed his shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt and just laid there in bed with the phone next to the bed. He put an arm behind his head as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to sleep he just wanted to close his eyes and never move or leave from her side. But it was all her choice none the less and even a while later he didn’t even move as he heard the door open and close behind themselves. He didn’t open his eyes he just laid there. “Chloe?”

Chloe stared at the feast before her and couldn’t help the drool forming in her mouth from it. She quietly walked up to him and ran a hand down his chest slowly. “I have made my choice.” She said sounding a little funny.

Lucifer shuttered softly from her touch. “The phone is right there on the table there is no need to torture me, Chloe.”

“But I’m not torturing you.” She said simply as she straddled his lap and stared down at him. “You do look good enough to nibble on Lucifer.” She said leaning down to kiss his ear. “Maybe I should take a bite.” She said with a wicked grin before she swallowed hard and let her new teeth elongate and sink into the flesh of his neck. At the first taste of his blood, she moaned loudly and ground her hips into his as she did so.

As soon as he felt fangs sink into his neck his eyes shot open. He was fighting his body’s reaction to her grinding her hips. “Chloe?”

Chloe came hard at the sound of her name from his lips. She gently released his neck before she licked the wounds closed and slowly sat up panting as she licked her teeth clean. “Wow.” She whispered softly. “Victoria was right when I took your blood in I was going to cum and cum hard.”

Lucifer’s eyes ran over her face before he lifted his hands and opened her mouth to check out her fangs. “You can’t return now. Why?”

Chloe had to let some shutters pass down her skin as she looked at him before she tried to answer him. “It seems everyone here I don’t think Amendiael and Linda had a say on keeping us together. That was before they knew about what Castiel was going to do.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “You are looking younger.” He said with a smile. “Though I do love your human body though. But who’s idea was this when you make me mortal?”

Chloe rotated her hips on his before she yelped when he spanked her for it. “Oh, Dracula had the idea of turning me into a vampire. While Victoria acted like my voice in the whole matter between Dracula and your dad.”

Lucifer looked annoyed. “I’m going to strangle them.” He said as he went to get up.

Chloe pushed him back down. “You’re still immortal and I don’t make you mortal. And you know what the best park is Lucifer?”

Lucifer reached up and started to unbutton her shirt. “Besides the fact I can now fuck you as hard and as deeply as I want to?”

Chloe shook her head. “Not that has to do with my fangs.”

“You can still go outside in the sunlight?” Lucifer asked with a smirk as he removed her shirt and tossed it to the side.

Chloe ground her hips more into his. “Yes but besides that Lucifer.”

Lucifer removed her bra slowly and helped her to stand up before he followed and stripped the rest of her clothes off. He kissed her softly on her lips before he pushed her back onto the bed. “You have had some of my blood I’m going to have a drink now.” He said as he knelt down before her. He spread her legs nice and wide and leaned in and gently kissed her mound. He looked up at her. “If you drink anyone else blood besides my own I will punish your poor little pussy here.” He took a long slow lick of it. “Do you understand Chloe?”

Chloe moaned before she looked down at him. “I will only crave your blood Lucifer. Your dad made sure of that fact.” She said staring down at him as she licked her fangs as she stared at him. “Now another part of me wants you too.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Really now I should feed that part of you soon enough. Don’t you think?” He said before he bites her inner thigh before he leaned back in and happily licked hungrily on her center over and over again.

Chloe moaned low as she ground her pussy into his face as she enjoyed what he was doing to her body. She slipped a hand into his hair and held him in place as he made her cum loudly into his mouth. She fell backward on the bed as she laid there twitching on the bed as she felt him keep on licking up her center.

Lucifer pulled back licking his lips slowly. “Tasty.” He said standing up smirking down at her. “I might have another drink later.” He reached out and cupped her mound then. “Would you like that Chloe?”

Chloe let out a soft little whimper from his words as she shook her head no.

Lucifer swatted her pussy than before he unhooked his pants. “You are being a rather bad lier, Chloe.”

Chloe sat up slowly on the bed as she looked at him up and down slowly. “Please?”

Lucifer walked over and leaned overheard. “Please what?”

Chloe reached up and cupped him through his pants. “Please.” She said with a wicked grin as she gently squeezed him.

Lucifer removed his belt and quickly used his belt to tie her hands above her head. “Naughty girl I should punish you for that too.”

Chloe purred softly. “Pretty please I won’t bite...much.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed behind her. “I’m going to enjoy spending now and until the end of time fucking you my naughty little minx.” He said with a smirk before he took his free hand and took himself in hand and slapped her pussy with his cock. “Would you like that my love being my sex slave with a better title than that of course?”

Chloe growled at him when he called her a sex slave. “And what title would that be Lucifer?”

Lucifer grinned down at her before he started to slide into her. “My wife the queen of hell. Does that sound like a better title for you my love?”

Chloe stared up at him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back and whispered softly against her lips. “I’m not joking I want you as my bride.”

Chloe arched her hips into his.

“Say it or I will leave you on the brink Chloe,” Lucifer said smirking down at her. He couldn’t help the chuckle when she started to whimper. “Yes or no?”

“YES… OH, GOD!” Chloe got out as Lucifer slammed all the away into her.

“Really you had to bring my father into this. I really am going to punish you for that one Chloe.” Lucifer said simply before he started to slam his hips into her’s hard knowing she could take it now.

Three days later Lucifer stood beside Amendiael as his father walked Chloe down the aisle towards him so they could say their vows. Later at the dinner that was basically drinks and a little bit of food. Lucifer walked up beside his father and smiled softly. “Thank you, father.” He said before he walked towards his bride.

God looked at Dracula and smirked softly. “Seems his bride doesn’t know of what he asked of you.”

Dracula chuckled softly as they watched Lucifer dance with Chloe. “True. Though Castiel blowing up that empty plane to fake her death was a good call.”

God nodded his head slightly. “True and now Lucifer is now tending to the world of the supernatural strangely enough.”

Dracula chuckled softly as he walked off to take a spin around the dance floor with his own wife.

God chuckled softly to himself as he watched everything playing out before him. “My love you would love all of this for our little Lucifer.”

“I told you it will all work out for our little Samuel.” Came a voice from beside God.

God turned and grinned at his wife. “Hello, my love. Care for a dance?” He said to the woman who looked like Charlotte in the mirror.

The Goddess laughed softly at her husband. “If I was there in a humanoid form I would. But now we have given our little Samuel his happily ever after.”

God nodded his head. “He does have that now.”

“But what did you do for the punishment for Michael?” The goddess asked him.

God grinned at his wife. “Let’s just say he’s spending a lot of time hearing the name, Mickey.” He said wagging his eyebrows at her.

The goddess cracked up laughing at this. “I almost feel sorry for him always dressed up as Mickey Mouse I gather?”

God nodded his head slightly. “What else?”

The goddess laughed at that. “True what else indeed. Have fun, my love.” She said before she vanished from the mirror.

God turned away from the mirror before he went to join in with the dancing.

Lucifer started to sing to Chloe. “Each nite I say a prayer  
That someday you will care  
Care enough to think of me  
And to end this misery  
Then I think of days gone by  
Days we shared just you and I  
Love that's not ours anymore  
Love that I'm still praying for  
Can't you see what I'm goin' thru  
Living a life alone without you  
Don't you know that I love you so  
Are you blind that you don't know  
As I offer up this plea  
Til she cares to answer me  
In this lonely heart of mine  
I'll Love You Til The End Of Time.” Lucifer smiled at her. “A song by the Royal teens.”

Chloe leaned up and softly kissed him on his lips.

Elsewhere Castiel sat drinking a cup of tea. “Do you want me to handle your problem next Jason?”

Jason shook his head. “Try it and I will let Etrigan use you as a play toy.”

Castiel paled before he muttered softly. “Faire enough.” He said as he finished his drink and got up. “Have fun, old friend.” He said before he turned and walked out of the room.

Jason sighed softly as he looked down at the purple cat in his lap. “We will figure this out together.” He said as he started to pet her as he stared out the window with a soft sigh.

THE END!


End file.
